Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: New Beginnings
by kaiphoenix03
Summary: The Chosen One from a distant dimension woke up one day turned into an Oshawott. He feels like he could start over here and not repeat his previous mistakes. Adventures, friendships and... love could all be in the road ahead. Rated T for violence(sometimes), swearing and mild naughty jokes. (Universe 1)
1. Awake

**A/N: Hey guys, FrostedEggUniverse here, and I'll be posting periodically. School starts soon, though; I might not be able to write often once that happens.**

 **Pichu: Riiiiiiiiiight.**

 **FrostedEgg: Why do you hafta be like that, Pichu? Anyways, disclaimer please!**

 **Oshawott: FrostedEggUniverse** **does not own Pokémon.**

-

"Ugh... wh... where am I...? Kai got up and looked around. He was a 15 year old high schooler who went on adventures all the time. He remembered the time he found out the principal's dark secret. 'Now's not the time for that, Kai.' he thought.

It seemed as if he were in a bedroom. 'A bedroom? Wasn't I fighting against- oh...' he interrupted himself in his thoughts as unpleasant memories came back. He looked out the window. 'Still bright, I might be able to get out of here.' When he got off the bed, though, he was in for a surprise. He felt shorter than usual. He then walked to a mirror and gasped at what he saw. He turned into an Oshawott.

"I'm a Pokémon now?! Wha? But how?!" He started to freak out, but calmed down when he realized something. "Maybe this is my new life Kenny mentioned..." Suddenly the door opened. Kai jumped and started to panic as a Sceptile entered the room.

"Oh good, you're awake. We were worried you wouldn't wake up. It's been 2 days..." said the Sceptile.

'T-two days?! Was I unconscious?!'

"Y-you're a Pokémon... that talks..." Kai said whilst freaking out.

"Hm? Why wouldn't I? Are you okay?"

'Am I okay? Did I go nuts? Maybe I should tell him...'

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks." The Sceptile felt relieved.

"Oh thank Arceus, we were worried about you. Name's Lawrence, by the way."

"My name's Kai."

"Nice name. So where are you from? Ripside River is quite dangerous for a mon like you."

'What do I say in this situation? I don't know any places here... I think I should just be straight forward...'

"Well... the truth is that I'm actually a human..." Kai said lowering his voice as he said the sentence. Lawrence was just amazed.

"So you're a human... It kinda does make sense since you freaked out when I talked."

"Thanks for being understanding. Was I unconscious?" Kai asked in concern.

"Yes. You had quite a few bruises. Ripside River is known for it's common ripping currents. Very dangerous. Clover, my daughter, found you as we went on our way to a picnic area."

"O-oh... Sorry for that..."

"You were unconscious. We weren't going to leave you there. Once we got here, Clover prepared a healing remedy for your bruises."

"...I see."

"We're going to have lunch now. Want something to eat?"

'I guess I have no choice... I am hungry after all...'

"Y-yeah, sure." Kai said nervously.

"Alright, follow me." They left the bedroom and headed for the dining room.

'Kenny... dammit Nightmare! You took everything from me!' Kai thought as he remembered how he got here.

-

 _Some time earlier..._

 _"Thunderstrike!" Shouted Kai, as electric energy shot from his hands._

 _He was in a heated battle against a threat to the world: Nightmare._

 _"I don't think we can do anything else, Kai..." Said his twin brother, Kenny._

 _"He's right Kai. Just give up. Everyone you love is dead. You can't change that even if you time travel." Said a pale figure wearing a black robe._

 _"Kai... I'll keep him busy. I'll use my power to send you off to another world." Offered Kenny._

 _"W-what?! No way!" Kai refused angrily._

 _"*Sigh* Kai... you won't accept fate. You try your best to change it. I know that is good, but this can't be changed. We didn't listen to you when we really had to and look at this disaster. I'll accept my fate, but I can change yours." Kenny said sadly._

 _"Kenny... don't... please..."_

 _"I'm sorry. This is a sacrifice you will accept someday. Good-bye."_

 _Kai was enveloped in energy, and was sent through the interdimensional space. He cried and cried until he fell asleep in his own personal bubble. He woke up hours later to see himself falling down a mountain, losing consciousness._

-

'So that's what happened... Kenny... I think your sacrifice could be worth it... my new life...' Kai meditated this as they went to the dining room.

It looks like lots of adventures, fun, friendships and more was coming his way...

-

 **FrostedEgg: Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is short... I kinda wanted to write it before school starts on Monday... so yeaaaahh. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, this is my first story and it's gonna be my main story for quite a while. See ya later, and don't forget to Review!**


	2. Traveling Together

**FrostedEgg: Hey guys!** **I'm sorry for the delay... School just started and they're starting strong... I might be updating the story every weekend(maybe) so look forward to that. Hope you guys like this chapter! Disclaimer please!**

 **Eevee** **: FrostedEggUniverse doesn't own Pokémon.**

-

"You're leaving today, right Clover?" a female voice said. 'Must be her mother' Kai thought.

"Yeah, I told the team I would be home by this evening."

"If, by any chance, you find Marie in town, tell her hi for me." said a male voice."

"Oh? My son has a crush?" said Lawrence. The trio looked straight at them, especially towards Kai.

"W-what?! N-no, of course not!"

"Your face says the opposite." Lawrence points to the male Grovyle, who was blushing a lot.

"Hm? Honey, who is this? Is this the Oshawott Clover saved?" said the Serperior. She seemed to be the mother of the Snivy and Grovyle.

"Yes, his name is Kai."

"H-hi..." Kai waved to them shyly.

"Hey there. I'm Max." the Grovyle said. "My mom's Laura, and the Snivy is my sister, Clover." he pointed towards them.

"Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Laura. Say hi Clover." Laura said glaring at her. Clover rolls her eyes and sighs. Clover was a Snivy with a tomboyish attitude, she wore a leather helmet with goggles. 'Is she a pilot?' Kai asked himself, since her helmet looked like a pilot's helmet.

"Hey. I'm Clover. Pleasure to meet you." she said dryly. Kai sweatdropped at her answer. He got even more nervous.

"P-pleasure's all mine...(I guess?)"

The room went silent for a moment. Kai then spoke up.

"Say Clover, do you think I can come with you to wherever you're going?"

"Where did that come from?" she said. She didn't like travelling with strangers.

"Yeah, you were nervous just a moment ago." Max pointed out.

"I-it's just I don't really have anywhere to go... so I wanna see how's Clover's team... and maybe join...?" This caught Clover's interest, as she had been trying to get a new member for her team.

"Yeah, you can come with me. I'm sure the guys will like a new recruit." Clover said. Kai felt relieved, as maybe she could give Kai a lesson on how this world works, since fighting was gonna probably be different from where Kai came from.

"Ok, when do we leave?"

"Now. Sorry I can't stay longer, Mom, but the team's waiting. I can visit some other time or you guys could come and-"

"No, it's ok. I understand you have a team to run and they must be waiting for you." Laura gave Kai a lunchbox. "You aren't hungry, are you? You can eat this on the go. Be safe you two."

"Ok Mom, bye!" Clover and Kai then left the house.

-

On the road they found a sign that said 'Rose Town this way'.

"Is this the way...?"

"Yeah. Rose Town should be about an hour walk from here."

They started to walk for a while, until Kai spoke up. He had lots of questions for Clover.

"Say Clover." She looked towards Kai

"Yeah?"

"What's your team's name? I've never been in a rescue team before and I wanted to know about yours."

"Huh, ok. My team's Team Delta. I'm the leader, and we have a few members. We have Belle, Mike, Sam, Volt, and Rina. They are a Buneary, a Pikachu, a Cyndaquil, a Jolteon, and a Chikorita."

"That's quite a few members in the team."

"Yeah, teams can reach a max number of eight members. The last one, Percy, left for 'personal reasons' as he said." Clover said sadly. Kai noticed and decided to not pry any more information.

"Oh, I see. Say... why do you have a pilot's helmet?" He pointed to her head.

"Huh? Oh my AmpliHelm? Yeah, I found a leather edition Rocky Helmet on one of our adventures and decided to combine it with my Wide Lens. It boosts my accuracy and repels any physical attacks."

"Oh, nice." Something then came to mind. How was he gonna fight? He knew how to use magic back from where he came from, but Pokémon moves worked differently.

"Clover, could I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead."

"Could you teach me... how to use moves? I don't have much experience fighting..."

"You don't, huh? How come?"

"Well, uhh..." Kai stood there without an answer. He started to get nervous.

"Well?" Clover started to get impatient for an answer.

"It's just... *sigh* I'm human, ok? I don't know how this world works." Kai explained to Clover how things worked from where he came from. Clover was surprised by his answer and thought for a moment.

"...ok. Guess it makes sense. You don't know how to fight, yet even newborns start to battle right away. It's simple." She pulls out a scanner from her bag. "This is a Team Scanner. It lets me see your attacks, ability and level." She pointed it towards Kai and scanned him. "Alright, you're a Level 10, you're attacks are Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Scald and Razor Shell, and your ability is Water Absorb. It heals you if you get hit by a water attack."

"Ok, guess I got that in mind. Thanks."

"No problem. Once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to go on rescue missions, fight outlaws, go on adventures, etc."

"Nice. Guess we should get a move on, am I right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

-

As they went through Rose Forest, Clover saw a clearing right next to Cottonball Lake. She told Kai to go with her and take a break. He pulled out his lunchbox and stared at its contents: a berry salad. 'I wonder how it tastes like...' He took a blue berry and chewed it. He liked the bittersweet taste of it.

"Like it? It's an Oran Berry. They're really good."

"Yeah, I can tell. It tashtes really good!" Kai said with a full mouth. Clover giggled at the action, making Kai blush a bit.

They were sitting a few feet away from the lake. The view was spectacular, there were several berry trees, Pokémon frolicking in the water, others playing tag, and some having time for themselves. Kai was thinking about his situation: he was in a beautiful place with Clover. He looked at her sitting there, sunbathing. She looked so beautiful like that, maybe he could ask her out one day...

'No! We just met, I can't just crush on her right off the bat!' Kai shook that thought out of his mind. Clover caught him staring at her. He quickly looked away while blushing. 'Maybe he isn't so bad. He's cute, after all... Wait WHAT?! Nononononono Clover, too early to think about those things!' She started to blush, but the awkward moment was interrupted when all the Pokémon in the water started to rush out of it. Kai and Clover got up and got ready for battle. But they didn't expect a Gyarados to appear from the water. Clover was terrified.

"Clover, are you ok?"

"Gy-gyarados is considered a water demon... he's gonna kill us if we stay here!"

Suddenly, the Gyarados started to fire a beam directed towards them. Kai shoved Clover out of the way, and attacked back.

"Ice Beam!" A light blue energy charged up in Kai's mouth, and fired back at the Hyper Beam attack. The attacks were cancelled, creating a smoke barrier, disorienting the Gyarados.

"Razor Shell!" Kai slashed at the Gyarados, hitting him somewhat hard. It started to use Dragon Rush, blasting Kai away.

"Kai!" Clover rushed to Kai's side. "Are you ok?! We've gotta get out of here!"

"We can't... the Gyarados is enraged... at this rate the lake will be a destruction area." Kai got up and his body started crackling with electricity. Clover looked at him curiously and worried.

 _Clover's POV_

 _He started crackling a lot more. I thought that maybe he was paralyzed. But the cracking was intense. It wasn't paralysis._ _"Kai, are you ok?" I asked him. He didn't answer as he stretched his arm out and called out an attack I never expected._ _"THUNDER!" A thunderbolt shot out of his paw, hitting the Gyarados, knocking him out._ _"Haah... whew..." He seemed exhausted. I was grateful he protected me._ _I was wondering about the Thunder attack, when realization hit me: hidden egg moves. Mine is Iron Tail, though, so he must be VERY special, since no water-type has ever had an electric-type hidden move._

Kai's _POV_

 _She looked at me so... surprised. 'Oh crap, I forgot I'm not an electric-type'. I thought. She must have so many questions right now._

Normal _POV_

"Kai..." Clover started to talk. Kai got really nervous. "That was your hidden move, from what I can tell."

"Hidden move?" Kai started to relax now. He was curious about hidden moves.

"Everyone is born with a hidden egg move. It's dormant for a while until you're stimulated enough to activate it, becoming your fifth move. Mine is Iron Tail."

"Oh... I see. Thunder must've been passed from my dimension."

"Yeah, you must be right. Anyways... Thanks for saving me from that Hyper Beam!" Clover hugged Kai and nuzzled him, making Kai blush.

'What... where did her girly personality come from?!'

Clover then noticed she was making things awkward, and she backed away.

"Uh... sorry, I don't like getting girly like that..."

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure anyone would've done the same. It's just I didn't expect it from you."

"Well, ok. Shall we go to Rose Town?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Kai and Clover's relationship improved with that event. Kai then offered a paw to Clover.

"Would you like to walk like this...?" Kai asked while blushing.

"Sure!" Clover took Kai's paw and giggled at Kai's face.

A new friend... This was gonna be a great time... They started to walk together to Rose Town.

-

 **FrostedEgg: Well, that's that! Now I know it was really info full, but other chapters will be different!**

 **Max: Yeah. I nearly fell asleep reading it.**

 **FrostedEgg: Oh shaddup. Anyways, I was meant to publish this on Monday, buuuut school started. And it got delayed. So yeah, I'll be publishing every weekend. Or at least TRY. So stay tuned for next chapter! Buh-Bye!!!**


	3. Trust Issues

**FrostedEgg: Whew, here we go! Chapter 3 everyone!**

 **Clover: Why are you so worked up?**

 **FrostedEgg: Well... I don't know.**

 **Clover: *facepalm***

 **FrostedEgg: *sigh* I don't own Pokémon.**

-

Kai and Clover kept moving on towards Rose Town, but accidentally walked right into Growlithe territory. They ran and ran until they lost them. They were resting for a bit before heading off again.

 _Rose Town Outskirts_

 _5:35 PM_

"Haah... whew... we lost them..." Clover sat down and drank water from her bottle. Kai just sat there to rest.

"That was way too close..." Kai said. They were really close now to Rose Town, hopefully this time they won't get interrupted by a wild pack of Pokémon. Kai then saw Clover trying to treat a burn in her tail with water. When did she get hit by an attack? She was in front of him the entire time. He rolled his eyes and pulled a Rawst Berry from his bag.

"Don't be reckless. Eat this." Kai passed the berry to her. She looked at it in disgust. "You don't like them?" He started to organize stuff in his bag.

"I really don't, bitter tastes aren't my thing. But I guess you're right. This should be better than just water." She ate the berry, and quickly gagged at the taste. "Ugh... I feel better, but those taste horrible..."

"You know that was for your good, right? You'd still have the burn if you didn't eat it." Kai reasoned with Clover, she just stuck out her tongue at him. He chuckled, and kept organizing his stuff. "We're close, right?

"Yeah, it's only a few minutes away. We shouldn't have any... inconveniences." She said looking at her map. It wasn't big, so it must've only showed her parents' town and Rose Town. "I wonder how the team's doing?"

Kai remembered how he used to care for his team all the time. Of course, before "the event" that rid him of trust for others.

-

 _"Are you guys ok?!" Kai shouted at his teammates._

 _"We're managing! The barrier should be down soon, once that happens you run for it!" a kid with red and brown hair said. "This is our only chance to blow up the facility! We'll do everything we can to hold the guards out here!"_

 _"Alright guys! Max power!" shouted a short kid. "Max Flare!"_

 _"Max Burst!"_

 _The barrier to the facility was broken. Kai's friends kept fighting the guards, who were resisting their magic attacks._

 _"Go Kai!"_

 _Just as Kai was going to enter the facility, he saw some guards with_ _spears rushing at his friends._

 _He had to make a choice: stop the facility from creating more weapons for Nebula or save his friends._

 _Kai ran towards his friends, knocking them out of the way._

 _"Kai, no! Don't!" shouted his cousin, Apollo. Kai took the stabs from the spears, which he used to his advantage and shocked the guards. Kai fell to the ground bleeding. His friends ran to him and took him to the nearest hospital. Kai's wounds were treated with care._

 _After that he met up with everyone. He pledged to them that he would protect them from anything, no matter what._

 _They felt blessed that they had such a great friend._

-

'Ugh, don't remember those times...' Kai shook those thoughts out of his head and got up to keep going forward. "You ready Clover?"

"Yup. Let's go."

They started walking to Rose Town in peace. No wild Growlithe, no wild Pokémon, nothing. He took the time to think about certain things. Why was he trusting Clover? He was backstabbed by his closest friends. They didn't believe him when he told them the truth about some fake news the government used to frame him.

-

 _"You! How could you?!" a girl said while crying. Kai got in a defensive stance just in case. "Why did you kill your own cousin, you, YOU-"_

 _"I-it wasn't me! Those are fake news! He was killed by the military! Lucy, what's gotten into you?!"_

 _"She's got a point. The news show foolproof evidence. That can't be Photoshop, it's too real." said Carlos._

 _'S-son of a bitch... You freaking know that I was at the Arcade at that hour... Why don't you back me up?!' Kai told Carlos telepathically._

 _'I know you too well Kai. You've been avoiding us recently. You used this opportunity to kill Apollo when he was alone at school. Hope you are ready to die, we saw your declaration of war against us...'_

 _That was when Kai tossed away all trust he had for anyone._

-

'How am I trusting Clover? How do I know she won't-'

"Uh, Earth to Kai? We're here." This snapped him out of his thoughts. They were in front of a wooden gate, that had a sign that read: "Rose Town".

"Oh... We're here." Kai said dryly. Clover was surprised by this.

"What's gotten into you?"

"How do I know you're not taking me somewhere dangerous? I've met all kinds of people, and I've learned not to trust anyone."

"Umm... I-I'm not taking you anywhere dangerous... but still, you can trust me... please..." Clover seemed scared at Kai's sudden mood change.

"Hmm. I hope so." Kai realized what he said. 'What the hell did I just say?! She has no fault of any of this, Kai! You can trust her!'

"Kai... you're starting to scare me..." She had tears in her eyes. Kai noticed this and tried to apologize.

"Clover... s-sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know why I saud that." Kai tried to sound as apologetic as possible. Clover wiped her tears and smiled.

"O-ok... I hope you mean it..." She took Kai's paw and saw that he was blushing. "Let's go."

They walked together to the chief's tent. Clover told Kai that he had to apply for a team, so they needed to go to the chief to do so. They entered the tent, where a Mienshao was meditating.

"Clover... You have returned." he simply said. He didn't move.

"Uh, yeah... I thought it was time to come back."

"And you've brought a friend."

'How did... he know I was here?' Kai thought. 'Meditating must enhance his senses.'

"You... The one who is with Clover... Tell me. You are new here, yes?" Mienshao asked without moving. Now he seemed frozen in place.

"Yeah... I wanted to join her team, so I came with her." He was nervous about Mienshao's behavior.

"I see... So then let it be."

"...Huh?"

"You wanted to be part of Team Delta. It is obvious. Then you shall be part of them." Kai grinned at this comment. Clover... well, she squealed in excitement.

"Yay! Thanks Mienshao! Now we have a new partner! The team's gonna love these news! Let's go, Kai!" She took Kai's paw, and they both rushed out of the chief's tent.

-

They stopped by a base made out of logs, some wood and large leaves. 'Looks nice! Maybe it's more comfortable than it looks...' Kai thought.

"Come on, I'll show you inside!"

They went into the house. First thing Kai noticed was the giant map in the wall. To the right there was a big table with some chairs, on top there was a berry basket; to the left all of the beds laid there. One stood out, it was completely white. 'Must be for medical reasons.' he thought, as Clover kept showing him around.

"This is our storage box, we keep our things here until we get a job or an adventure comes up. Aaand that's pretty much it. We plan on doing a second floor with rooms for everyone, but it's very expensive. We try to save money, but we're always buying supplies for the team and for the base. That's what happens when you have a large team. Just one more and we're full!"

"Say, where is everyone? You're, no, our teammates aren't here?"

"They must be out on a job. They should be back soon." Clover sat down on her bed. "We hace two spare beds, the ones without a unique cover. You can take one of them." Kai went to a bed which seemed comfortable and laid on it.

It was... amazing. This was more comfy than it looked like. When he turned around, he found Clover sleeping on a bed right next to his. He started blushing, and quickly turned around.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kai got up and went to open it.

"Hello~o? Clover, are you in here?" a very feminine voice said. Kai decided to open the door. "Oh, hey, you're fin- wait, who are you?" He saw that it was a Cyndaquil. 'This must be Sam.' Kai thought.

"My name is Kai. I'm the new recruit for Team Delta. Clover's tired, she's sleeping in the back." Everyone was confused but happy.

"Ah, she told us that maybe we could get a new member." a Jolteon said from behind. "Name's Volt. The Buneary's Belle, the Chikorita is Rina, the Pikachu is Mike and the Cyndaquil is Sam." They all smiled to Kai. "We hope you like it here."

"Thanks!" Maybe he could trust some people after all.

But while they were talking about Kai's arrival, there was a sudden explosion somewhere. It was really loud and close, since it woke Clover up.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She shouted in a panic. Everyone looks at Clover. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey Clover. We're glad you're back, but that explosion wasn't normal. We're gonna check it out." said Rina.

"Alright, let's go."

Once they were outside, they saw something that surprised them. A rift was the middle of the plaza. Everyone was looking at it curiously.

"What's going on?" Belle asked.

"We don't know... that weird thing just suddenly appeared with the explosion." a Butterfree said. "We're just hoping it doesn't cause harm."

"Ok, thanks." Belle turned to see that the team was looking worriedly at Kai.

"Kai... are... you ok?" Clover asked and started to walk to him slowly.

"That... is a dimensional rift. Not a normal one, though. That rift belongs to Nebula..." Kai said with a horrified expresion.

"K...a...i..." a voice said from the rift. "K...a...i..."

"..." Kai didn't do anything. Volt got kinda irritated, since he knew about rifts and yet he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Kai! Don't listen to them!" Rina said. "They don't sound friendly..."

"Maybe he should go. He knows about rifts, he should know what to do." Volt said dryly. The team looked at Volt. "What?"

"I didn't know you had hate for Kai so quickly, Volt." Clover angrily said. They were interrupted by Kai slowly walking to the rift. "Kai, don't!"

'Urgh! Now's not the time, dammit! I-I can't control my body!' Kai had a blank expresion in his face, as if he were hypnotized. Everyone made way for Kai.

"G...o...o...d..." Clover tried to pull Kai back.

"Kai! Please!"

-

 **FrostedEgg: Hey guys... I'm back... and I'm really tired... School has me completely drained.**

 **Clover: Oh really?**

 **FrostedEgg: Yes really. That's why I haven't been super active recently. This chapter was kinda just adding story, y'know, so yeah. Please Review! See ya!**


	4. Into Danger

**FrostedEgg: Hi guys...*yawn***

 **Clover: You tired? School's hard?**

 **FrostedEgg: Way too much, Clover. Haven't had time to do anything but study for tests. Oh well. Looks like things are gonna calm down for a bit. Might as well use the opportunity, right?**

 **Clover: Yeah, I guess. I've been waiting to see what happens now.**

 **FrostedEgg** **: Well, the wait is over! Disclaimer!**

 **Belle: FrostedEggUniverse doesn't own Pokémon.**

-

No matter how much Clover shouted to Kai to stop walking towards the rift, he kept moving against his own will.

"Why? Why isn't he listening?!" Clover said in between sobs. They saw Kai kept moving slowly. The townspeople started to get scared of Kai, so most of them left.

 ** _Kai's POV_**

 _I couldn't take control of my body. Nega took control instead. The Dark Power must've broken the seal to the Shadow Realm. This wasn't exactly life-threatening to me, so him breaking the seal was weird until I realized that._

 _I saw Clover. She was crying. Even though we've only been together a few hours, I feel bonded with her, and it pains me to see her like that. I kept trying to regain control._

 ** _Normal POV_**

Kai suddenly stopped. he seemed to struggle a bit. Mike told Clover to look.

"K-kai? You o-ok?" Clover asked nervously. Kai struggled a lot more, when dark purple haze left his body. He sat on the ground panting.

"Haah... how'd I do that...?" Kai got up and went back to his friends. Clover hugged him and cried a little.

"D-don't do that again! I was so worried!" Clover said to Kai as she cried hard. Kai hugged her and patted her back, encouraging her to cry more.

Kai broke the hug and faced the rift again. "That rift... hmm..." Kai thought about several outcomes if he did get close enough to the rift.

"Kai! Don't you dare!" Belle said, surprising everyone. She wasn't the type to get angry. "Clover was crying a lot because she thought we lost you and you're gonna go there anyways?!"

"... I'm not. But that thing needs to be closed. But how?" Kai scoped the area, looking for something to close the stupid rift. A scream startled everyone as they looked at the rift. An Eevee was going into the rift.

"No! Lucas!" a Glaceon cried out.

"Sis! Help!"

The Glaceon tried pulling the Eevee out, but instead he got sucked into it, vanishing from view.

"NO!! LUCAS!" The team rushed to the Glaceon.

"Gracie, what's happening?!" shouted Volt. No one knew that Volt had an extreme crush on her and he would do anything for her. "What happened with Lucas?! Did he jump in there?!"

"He... he got close to that thing by accident and... he started to get pulled into it. I tried... but I couldn't save him..." Gracie started crying, Lucas was her brother, her only family left apart from their mother.

The team felt bad for her, but what could they do? They didn't know what was on the other side of the rift. They were thinking of a solution. But nothing came to mind. Until Kai came up with something.

"I'm going in." he said. His eyes showed courage and empathy. He was determined to save Gracie's brother. "Who knows what the hell is going on in there and someone needs to go."

"Kai... just come back safely." Clover said. She showed worry in her look. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I'll come back, don't worry." Kai reassured Clover, but he was feeling insecure himself. 'The hell am I thinking? That's a Nebula Rift... they're probably hunting me down...'

He got close to the rift and took a deep breath. 'Please... just let me do this at least...' He looked back at his friends. They all showed worry in their looks. But this was for someone's good. Kai jumped into the rift.

-

Inside the rift, Kai felt taller. He looked at his body and saw that he was human again. This time with white hair, an ocean patterned shirt, dark blue shorts and a pendant in the shape of a scalchop. 'Maybe the human version of Oshawott.' he thought. He looked around to see that he was in a brick road leading to a town.

"Ah, the Dimension Hub. It's been a while. Lucas must be there." When Kai looked, however, buildings were crumbling, or set on fire. "The hell?! Who did this?!" Kai ran to the town to see most of the Dimension Hub's people hurt, running away, or even dead in the most horrible ways possible. Kai looked to see someone being attacked by a Dark Guardian. 'I should probably help them...' A big explosion happened nearby. Another person was being attacked. 'I can't help two at a time... but I don't want them dead...'

Kai suddenly felt energy flowing into him. "Is this... heh. My magic's back in here..." Kai charged up energy and cast a spell. "Ultra Discharge!" Electricity attacked both Dark Guardians and they vanished into thin air. The people thanked Kai and ran away. 'Yeah, please do that, I don't want anyone else suffering a worse fate.'

He kept moving forward until he found a dark version of himself with a spear in hand. Instead he had short black hair, purple eyes, pale skin and was wearing a robe. An Eevee was in front of him in tears, begging him to be spared. Kai was wondering if Nega could understand the Eevee, since he was human and he was gonna skewer a Pokémon.

"You challenged me, so get ready to fight, wimp!" Nega said. He got in a battle stance, scaring the Eevee even more.

"No... you're not hurting him!" Kai rushed in quickly and tackled Nega. He got up quickly and charged another attack. "Fury Blast!"

Nega was caught REALLY off guard. He was pissed. "Who dares attack me?!" He saw Kai's face and got up. "Well well well, if it isn't the pussycat who ran away during our little dispute." He said with a smirk.

"Psst. Lucas, run back to the rift. Tell the others I'll be in here for a while." Kai wispered to the Eevee. The Eevee was surprised when he told him his name.

"How did you know my name?" He asked nervously. I mean, two strangers to him were gonna fight to the death, probably.

"Gracie told us. I'll explain later, just run!" Kai pointed to where the rift was and Lucas ran. He looked up to Nega. "It has been a while, Nega."

"You know, our empire looks great without you in the way. No one to stop us. Your friends and family are kept hostage in our main headquarters."

"...You didn't kill them?" Kai was speechless right now.

"Nope, just sent them to the Shadow Cellar for a while." He then got back in a battle stance. "But why are YOU asking? It's not like you care about them anymore. Plus, you're about to die here and now!" Nega rushed at Kai, who barely dodged.

'He's right... They betrayed me at my weakest moment. Why am I worrying about them?' Kai wondered about this, but focused on dodging. Nega, however, really wanted to kill Kai right now, since he was attacking him with everything he had.

"Dark Pulse! Shadow Blast! Dark Thunder!" Kai was seriously gonna die, wasn't he? He was having trouble dodging; it was a matter of time now before Kai got hit by one of Nega's deadly attacks.

'Shit! He's serious! If i don't run I'm gonna die!' Kai got up and started running back to the rift.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not finished here!"

Kai turned around to cast a spell against Nega. "Paralysis!" He froze in place, unable to move while Kai ran away.

"You-! Just wait till this wears off! I'll be coming for you!" Nega threatened Kai. He just stopped and turned around, mocking him.

"That is, if you find me!" Kai stuck his tongue out at him and ran. 'Why do I still do that in situations like this?' Kai felt stupid for doing that.

-

The rift was still open. There was still was hope for Kai to come back. Clover just stared at it.

"Hey Clover, I know you care for the team a lot, but you only met him this morning." Belle said while the others calmed the townspeople down, including Gracie. Clover turned around to face Belle.

"And? He's part of the team. Just like you said, I care for you guys a lot." She said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but... did something happen between you two? You seem closer to him than anyone else in the team or in town. You're close with that Marill from Team Echo-"

"You mean Julie? Of course I'm close with her, she's my childhood friend." Clover interrupted. Belle shook her head.

"I meant that you're close with her, you being besties and all, but you seem... attracted to Kai. Do you like him?"

"Wh-what?! N-no, of course not! It's not like that!" Clover sighed. "I just feel close to him because he saved me from a Gyarados." Belle's eyes widened.

"You were attacked by a Gyarados?!" Clover nodded. "Well, that explains it. Still, I'm sure there's something else going on between you two."

"S-shut up, Belle. I'm not in love with him." She turned around to hide her blush from her. If she found out, she'd never let her hear the end of it.

The embarrassing moment was interrupted when they saw something moving inside the rift. Gracie looked up quickly.

"Is... is it Lucas?" She dried her tears. Just like that, an Eevee with a yellow gem pendant appeared. "Lucas!"

"Big sis!" Lucas hugged her. Gracie pet his head while crying a little.

"I was so worried! Did you get hurt?"

"I'm good, Gracie, I nearly got killed but this guy who looked like a tall Oshawott saved me." Lucas' eyes lit up. "He looked so brave and cool!"

'Wait... did he turn into a human again?' Clover thought. "Where is he, Lucas?"

"Who? The one who saved me? He's still in there. He told me to run while he took care of the bad guy." He said. Clover had a worried look now. Gracie noticed and asked if she was alright.

"Are you ok, Clover? You look tense."

"I'm really worried for Kai... We have no idea what's in there, he might be badly hurt." Clover shuddered at the thought. 'Please be safe. Don't do anything reckless...'

-

Kai kept running. He had walked into a building to save some people. But said building was starting to collapse.

"Ah! The door! Please let me get the-" The ceiling collapsed before Kai could make it. Kai dodged quickly. "Dammit! Huh?" Kai spotted an exit on the second floor. "An exit!" He coughed. Smoke was starting to get the best of him. "I... need to get... out of here..."

He got to the second floor and jumped through the hole. He landed safely, at least. Quite burned and scratched from falling debris, though. He found the rift back to the Pokémon world a bit ahead. He ran towards it with all his might.

But Kai didn't know that Nega had broken through paralysis. He caught up to Kai, ready to fight.

"Well, where do you thing you're going? I'm not finished with you." Nega slashed at Kai. He got hit good.

"Augh! How the hell did you cure yourself?!" Kai had started to open the rift. He turned around and cast another spell to try and stop him. "Pushaway!"

A shockwave blasted Nega away, as he didn't expect Kai to have that kind of magic. He was pretty far now. Kai took this opportunity and jumped into the rift. He felt the rift behind him closing, which meant...

"Oh no! I gotta hurry!" Kai told himself, but he remembered that he couldn't exactly run in Empty Space. He had to be taken to the other end of the tunnel. 'What... the other side's still open. Ok, no need to freak out. Maybe the one at the Dimension Hub was opened earlier.'

Kai finally got to the other rift. He felt himself getting shorter. He was an Oshawott again. He left the rift tunnel.

-

"Do you think he's ok?" Said Mike. "I know you think he's strong, Clover, but he's taken an awfully long time to come back."

"...I don't know... I hope he's ok..." Clover sadly said. Suddenly, they saw someone coming through the rift. They were anxious.

"AHHH!!" An Oshawott was now flying through the skies. They rushed to where Kai was flying towards.

BANG!* Kai hit a tree. It seemed really painful. When they got to Kai, he was unconscious.

"Damn, that must've hurt a lot." Volt said. "Must've gotten knocked out by the collision. Let's take him back home."

Clover sighed in relief. He was ok! She picked him up with her vines. They returned to the base.

-

 ** _Kai's POV_**

 _I heard an explosion behind me. The asshole threw a bomb towards me before the rift closed. When it blew up, it sent me flying. I had left Empty Space, but I was now flying at a high speed. I thought I could stop, buuuut I hit a tree._

 _It hurt a lot. I felt pain everywhere. I felt my vision fading; everything was getting dark. I saw some figures walk up to me, but I passed out._

 _A few hours later, I woke up. I had no idea where I was. I didn't feel any pain, but I didn't want to get out of bed. I looked at the bed sheets. They were a familiar white. I heard voices. They were so familiar as well. I looked up to them; they were in a table discussing things. I quickly recognized them. My friends from Team Delta. I got up._

 ** _Normal POV_**

They looked over to the medical bed. Kai got up. He walked over to them and noticed that they had an oil lamp turned on. He looked outside and saw that it was dark.

"Damn, was I out cold for that long?" Kai scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, you were. You came flying out of that thing really fast." Belle said. "But are you sure it doesn't hurt? You got hit HARD."

"I'm good, don't worry." Kai smiled. He felt... happy. Happy because he had friends who cared about him now.

He looked towards Clover, who had tears welled up in her eyes. She got up and hugged Kai suddenly. Kai hugged her back. 'I made her cry twice in a day... Hopefully she doesn't cry again anytime soon. It hurts me to see her like this...' Kai thought.

"I thought you weren't coming back... don't do anything reckless like that again!" Clover kept crying for a bit. She wiped her tears and smiled back.

"Kai, you do know that the townspeople are scared of you, right?" Rina said. "They saw you hypnotized and thought you were gonna kill them." Rina shuddered at the possible outcomes of that now. "Be careful around town... They're capable of attacking mercilessly."

"Right. Got that." Kai sat at the little chair, which was actually a cushion, and grabbed a Leppa Berry. "Do these taste good?" Everyone made a disgusted face, except for Sam.

"I like them. But no one here likes them. I always buy those."

"Hmm..." Kai took a bite out of the berry. "Mmm, these taste good! A little dry though." Kai ate the rest of it. "Say what happened with... uh... the Glaceon and Lucas?"

"You mean Gracie? She wanted to come to the team, so she left for a moment t ok register." Volt said. "She's also checking if the chief can make an exception of the team limit for Lucas. He's the only family she has, since her mother lives on the western side of the Porcia Region."

"Porcia?" Kai asked. Everyone but Clover looks at him confused.

"Yeah, where we live. Or did you not know that?"

"Umm... no. I'm not from here." Kai nervously said.

"Oh, so from whick region are you from? Anser Region? Most Oshawotts come from there.

"U-uhh... I meant I'm not from this world. I'm actually a human." They looked at him, surprised.

"He really is human. He didn't know how to fight, he didn't know about berries, and from what I heard, he sorta freaked out when Dad talked to him. Clover explained. Kai seemed embarrassed.

"H-hey! I did not freak out!" Clover giggled at Kai's reaction.

"Whatever you say." Suddenly Volt put two and two together.

"So that explains why Kai knew about rifts. It all makes sense now."

'I have no idea how that makes sense. but it makes things easier.' Kai thought.

"He~ey everyone!" They saw that Gracie returned with Lucas. "They made the exception!"

"YES!" Everyone sweatdropped at Volt's sudden reaction "Uhh, I mean, great! Welcome to the team! Eheheh..." He was clearly embarrassed now.

"Huh? Hey sis! He's the one who saved me!" Said Lucas pointing towards Kai.

"Really? Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" Gracie smiled at Kai.

"It's ok, I just did the right thing to do. I couldn't leave him in there." Kai smiled back.

"Well, Team Delta finally has the limit number of members, and an extra recruit as well! I'm glad you guys are here, and I hope you enjoy it a lot!" Clover said to Gracie and Lucas. Kai saw everyone happy and excited.

'I'm glad I came to this world. I hope I can stay here forever. I don't wanna leave...'

For once Kai felt true friendship. But he felt something else for Clover. 'Am I in love...?' Kai thought. He felt bad when she cried, he enjoyed her presence a lot and didn't want anyone to hurt her.

'Yup. I'm in love.'

-

 **FrostedEgg: Finally finished... school hasn't let ne do anything recently, but here it is. I know, things might've escalated quickly, but that's how the story goes. Anyway, I'll be trying to upload chapters a lot more often, so stay tuned!**

 **Mike: Please Review. Reviews motivate writers to continue their hard work. And it helps FrostedEgg with his self esteem.**


	5. Wanting To Forget

**NOTICE**

 **I wanted to tell you guys this. I'm a mobile user. I don't exactly have a computer, so I can't do some things you can do in in PC. Although I've been in for 7 years, I never made an account. I'm still getting used to the account-exclusive things(I may not know what I'm saying, just bear with me :p).**

 **Something else I wanted to mention was about the PM thing. Like I said, I'm a mobile user. I don't know if I can PM PC users. For now, if you're going to PM me, try to do it on mobile. I'll be able to answer you at some point in the day, don't worry. I won't ignore you**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter is a little too short for the wait, y'know, school stuff :p. This is mostly to clear up some things about Kai's past. I promise other chapters will be better. That's all! I don't own Pokémon!**

-

Team Delta had brought a big basket of berries. There was every kind of berry you could imagine. I mean, they had three new teammates, they had to celebrate, am I right?

As they ate, Kai kept thinking about something. Why did Nega attack Lucas? He was merciless, yes, but he usually didn't attack those he didn't know. "Say Lucas." Kai started. That caught his attention.

"Yeah?"

Kai stopped for a moment. He's a kid, should he be direct or make small talk first? He thought about it. 'I've always gone straight to the point. This isn't any different.' Kai looked to Lucas. He tilted his head in confusion. "Why did Nega, or, the bad guy, attack you? I suppose you didn't provoke- er, attack him first." Lucas' ears drooped. "I-I'm sorry! Did I say something bad?!"

"Uh oh, I think Kai screwed up here..." Sam whispered to Mike. He nodded. 'That's what you get for being direct and going straight to the point...'

Lucas finished wolfing down his Aspear Berry, and looked at Kai. "Well, the bad guy wanted my pendant 'cuz it was "dangerous", or something like that." Lucas looked for another Aspear Berry and started to munch on it. "That's when you beat him up! It wash sho cool!" His eyes shone.

Gracie stepped in the conversation. "It's a family heirloom. I guess that when he went to grab the pendant Lucas got all defensive and such. He's kinda reckless." Lucas stuck out his tongue at her.

"I am NOT reckless! I just... didn't want the pendant to get lost!" Gracie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever you say."

They kept talking for a while. Joking around, talking about what was gonna happen to the team now...

...and about Kai's past.

"Say Kai. How were your friends back at your world? I mean, you should have friends and family that miss you, am I right?" Mike asked. Kai's eyes widened. His smile disappeared instantly.

"Umm... Kai, are you ok?" Sam asked in concern. He seemed... depressed now.

"...I'd rather not talk about it." Kai said, gritting his teeth. "Good night." He got up and went to bed, not finishing his berries.

"Damn, way to go, Mike! You ticked him off in record time!" Sam shouted at him. He flinched, his ears drooping afterwards.

"I didn't know he was sensitive about that topic! Sorry!"

"Hmph!" She turned to see Kai facing away from them in his bed. He was shaking.

"...g-go away... n-no... Lucy... A-Apollo..." Kai was mumbling to himself. 'So much for a happy moment with the team', Clover thought.

Unexpectedly, Kai got up. He wiped his eyes, and left the base. "W-wait! Kai, where are you going?!" Mike shouted, landing next to Kai.

"I'm going for a stroll. I need to think for a while." Kai started to leave the base. "Oh, and, don't worry about me being mad with you. You didn't know about me being sensitive to this topic. I'm mad... with myself." He shook his head. "I'll be back soon. I'm not going far." He left.

Mike returned to the base. Rina, however, was mad. "Are you gonna let him leave?!" Rina shouted. "He could get hurt!"

"He told me he wasn't going far... he said he needed some space for a while." Mike's ears drooped. "I feel like a total di-" Sam hit him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You forgot Lucas." She rolled her eyes. "He's a kid. Watch your vocabulary."

"R-right. Sorry."

Clover looked outside. She seemed worried about Kai. "I still can't help but worry about Kai... It's dark outside and he has little experience fighting in this world." She got up.

"Woah, where ya going? It's dangerous out there at night, especially now with the spreading of the Mystery Dungeons!" Sam said. Clover shook her head.

"I can't stop worrying about him. I don't think he went far. See you in a while." She left in the same direction Kai went.

-

Kai had walked around town for a while. It was dark, but the moonlight shone down on him.

Eventually, he found a sign that read "Amethyst Cave up ahead. Proceed with caution."

'Amethyst Cave... what the heck is it?' He shrugged and decided to go anyways.

-

"Where are you, Kai..." Clover whispered to herself. She had walked a while around town an didn't find him yet.

She saw, thanks to the moonlight, a blue and white figure standing in front of a sign, reading it. 'Don't tell me he's gonna-' Kai went into the forest passage. '...go in there. Crap. Guess I should follow him.' Clover went in after him.

-

 **Amethyst Cave B1F**

"Huh?" That was Kai's only reaction. He was in a cave with three Rattata. They all rushed to Kai, attacking him. He dodged, and a green gem fell from his bag. "Woah! Scald!" From Kai's mouth hot water sprayed in front of him, burning the Rattatas. A light surrounded them, and they disappeared. Kai stopped for a moment, trying to process what he did. Eventually, he convinced himself that they were alive.

'Where am I... dammit. Just what I needed. To get lost.' He gritted his teeth. He kept moving on.

-

"Where are you, Kai..." Clover walked around the room, searching for Kai. She went into the other room. "...Huh? It looks like there was a fight here just recently." She saw several puddles of water. She stepped on one, and flinched. "Ow! It's... hot? Someone used Scald here..." Clover moved on and kicked something. "Hey, it's a gem. Wait... isn't this a Miracle Seed?" She picked it up and put it in her bag. "The stairs should be around here somewhere..."

 **Amethyst Cave B2F**

Kai was looking through his bag. He had dropped a gem he had found. "Great, there goes that treasure I found..." He kept going onwards.

Eventually, he found an exit. He was relieved, since he just wanted to go for a walk and ended up lost. He was in a lake clearing. "Huh? It's a lake? It looks beautiful..." Kai thought. He sat down and got lost in his mind.

Unbeknownst to him, someome was following him...

-

'I'm tired... ah! An exit, finally!' Clover was strong, but like everyone, she gets tired. She saw Kai sitting on a clearing next to a lake. 'Why's he here alone?' She walked up to him."Hey Kai! What's wrong?" He got startled and got up quickly.

"Huh? Oh hey Clover. So you followed me after all." He looked into the distance. "What was that cave anyways?"

"A Mystery Dungeon. They're mysterious places all around the world in which the floors will change each time you enter one. One day it could have three roons, the next day it could have nine."

"Oh... Say, I dropped a green gem. Did, by any chance, you find it?" Clover thought about it and pulled a gem from her bag.

"Is it this?"

"Yeah! I must've dropped it during a fight I had with some Rattata..." Clover handed it over to Kai.

"Here, I'm sure you wanted it back."

"Actually, it's for you." Clover was surprised about this. He got a Miracle Seed for her?

"Huh? For me? But you're the one who found it."

"I was gonna give to you because..." He blushed a bit for a moment. "...you're a great friend and care about me."He smiled at her.

'He's so cute when he smiles...' Clover blished at the thought. She took the Miracle Seed. "Thanks Kai." She smiled and kissed Kai's cheek, making him blish a bit. Clover giggled at Kai's expression. "You're cute when you do that, you know?"

"Eh?!" Kai put on another expression. "Not anymore! Not for your amusement!" He stuck out his tongue at her. She laughed a little at that.

"Huh? Kai look at the lake, the water is reflecting the moonlight..."

"Yeah, you're right. Wow..." Kai was amazed. He had seen all sorts of things during his adventures as a human, but this was another story.

"It's so beautiful..."

'Not as beautiful as you.' Kai thought. That's when Clover leaned suddenly against Kai. "Huh?"

"I'm feeling sleepy... Can we go home?"

"Yeah, sure. I was feeling tired myself." They got up, but before they left, Clover stopped Kai.

"Say, I wanted to ask you something... in private." She thought about how she would put the question. "Why did you leave earlier? You left quite angry..." Kai's expression was serious.

"...Guess I'll tell you. It all happened about four months before I came to this world..."

-

 ** _January 10th, 2018_**

 _Briiing... briiiing... briiiiing_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Ah Kai, howzit's_ _?" It was his cousin, Apollo. He smiled once he heard his voice._

 _"Hey Apollo, everything's great over here! How's life in Shivaria?"_

 _"Well, you'll never believe it, but I got an invitation for the party at the Metropolis Town Hall tonight!_ " _Ugh, Metropolis. Just the mention of that city gave Kai nausea._

 _"Metropolis. You be careful, those guys over there are jerks."_

 _"Yeah, I know. Whatcha gonna do?"_

 _"Probably hit the arcade today. Gotta go soon, Dylan's waiting for me."_

 _"Alright. catch ya later!"_

 _Kai hung up the phone and left the house. After a while, he recieves a call._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Kai! How could you?!" a familiar voice said. Lucy. She seemed really pissed off now._

 _"Woah, calm down what happened?"_

 _"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU KILLED APOLLO!!"_

 _Kai felt his heart sink. Apollo was... murdered?! "Wait, WHAT?! APOLLO'S DEAD?!"_

 _"You're the one who killed him! I'm gonna ki-"_

 _"*sigh* Lucy, when was his body found?"_

 _"Around 6:30 PM."_

 _"I've been here in the arcade ever since six o'clock. It's been two hours."_

 _"Yeah, but you can teleport! You could've easily gone there and kill him!" He had enough. No one trusts in him anymore, why should he now?_

 _"Then screw you. I thought we were close friends. But I was wrong. You're capable of backstabbing me. So long." He hung up and left the arcade._

 _"I'll disappear... like that one time. I've had enough." But he was stopped by Carlos, who had gone ahead of Lucy to confront Kai. It wasn't a pleasant encounter._

 _After that. he disappeared for three months, never to be seen again..._

 _...until the Incident._

 ** _Present Time_**

Kai had tears running down his cheeks now. He had those memories bottled up until now. It felt good to have released all those feelings. "I... I just hope this doesn't happen again. I felt so hopeless back then." Kai dried his tears and looked at the moon.

"I didn't know that's what happened to you... I'm so sorry to have asked..." Kai put a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to apologize. Sooner or later, you were gonna find out anyways." He smiled at her. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that feeling of security again. When Kai noticed that he was staring at her, they both blushed and turned away from each other.

'No way, am I in love?' Clover thought. Thinking back, she suffered when Kai was gone in the rift. But she couldn't be in love; they'd only known each other for only a day! Was this right? Did he feel the same way for her?

'...I'll try once I get to know him better.' She got up. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired, after all." His warm smile returned. He offered a paw, and she took it. Now, walking together paw in paw, they went back to the base.

"Kai... thanks for trusting in me." Clover said.

"How couldn't I? You're really kind." He hesitated after that. "Besides, now I learned that you're a softy." She stuck out her tongue at him, getting a chuckle out of him. "Now, let's get going."

And so they returned to their base.

What they didn't know, was that they were being watched the entire time...

-

 **Rina: AGH! WHY COULDN'T YOU'VE JUST GONE STRAIGHT TO THE POINT?!**

 **FrostedEgg: *sweatdrops* I, uh... did that for the plot! _ (pleasedontkillme)**

 **Rina: Hmph! You'd better pair them at least next chapter! I'm DYING for romantic action!**

 **FrostedEgg: Umm... ok. Anyways, leave a Review if you want, and stay tuned for more chapters! Hopefully next one won't take as long as this one did... it's just I haven't had time for writing, you see, school's getting harder and-**

 **Volt: Honestly, no one cares. Just please Review if you want.**

 **FrostedEgg: ...**

 **EDIT: HOORAY FOR ME! I'M DUMB AND FORGOT TO ADD SPACES IN THESE LAST SENTENCES WHEN I PUBLISHED IT YAY. Maybe I should do a Mistake Section at the end of these chapters(totally not VGS2's idea haha :p)**


End file.
